Juste une soirée
by Artemys
Summary: UA. Newt ne savait pas réellement comment il avait atterri dans cette boîte, pleine de jeunes ados sautant sur tout ce qu'il bouge. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il y trouverait son compte. Game over, Newt. ANCIEN OS transformé en mini-fiction ! Newtmas.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_J'ai écrit cet OS sur un véritable coup de tête, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, puis finalement, ça s'est imposé. Donc c'est un petit Newtmas dans un UA, d'une longueur très courte. J'écris rarement sur ce genre de thème, je suis plutôt dans le sombre (ceux qui ont lu "You saved my life" m'ont certainement remarqué) mais là, j'avais envie de décrire et j'en suis arrivée à cela._

_Avant, je tiens à rappeler que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et qu'il ne faut surtout pas prendre la voiture après avoir bu un peu trop, voilà._

_Je suis également désolée, j'ai été obligée d'écrire sur un traitement de texte qui ne me corrige pas mes fautes, même de frappe. Et celui de FF fait des siennes. Je me suis relue et je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, j'essaie de les éviter le plus possible._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, ce n'est pas nouveau, et ça ne changera pas._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le son de la basse se répercutait dans les oreilles de Newt, faisant se balancer sa tête de droite à gauche, sur un rythme soutenu. La musique l'agressait, sans pour autant lui faire de mal, juste assez pour qu'il oublie ses problèmes. Juste un instant pour mettre cette fille qui venait de le larguer de côté.<p>

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était rendu dans cet endroit. Depuis le début de la soirée, il enchaînait verre sur verre, sans même se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Il voulait simplement s'amuser à sa manière, et si ses parents le découvraient entrain de ramener une bouteille chez eux, il serait dans de beaux draps. Alors il avait prétexté une sortie chez un ami, prit sa voiture, et n'avait jamais autant enfreint les limitations de vitesse. Sans réfléchir, il s'était rendu dans cette boîte au drôle de nom : WICKED. Le tout en grosses lettres. Il avouait volontiers que ça l'intriguait mais ne s'y était pas arrêté.

D'un mouvement, il fit un signe au barman, relevant à peine le sourire qui fendait son visage plat comme celui d'une souris. Ou d'un rat, avec le nez qui ressortait et son air mesquin. Il allait en avoir pour son argent, ce soir-là. Et tout ça pour cette Sonya qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le plaquer. Il avait reçu un texto dans l'après-midi qui indiquait seulement que c'était fini. Newt avait gaspillé son forfait en essayant de la rappeler, avant de se faire une raison. Il venait de se faire larguer, plaquer, lâcher, et ridiculiser en prime. Le blond s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su s'en douter.

Et malgré que boire lui brûlait la gorge jusqu'à faire migrer sa douleur psychologique autre part, il culpabilisait à l'idée de consommer, encore et toujours. L'odeur de renfermé de cette pièce lui donnait presque envie de rendre son repas. À chaque nouveau verre, il se disait que c'était le dernier et qu'il partirait tout de suite après. Qu'il ne supporterait plus cette ambiance et cette senteur. Ce devait être la sixième fois que son cerveau le lui hurlait lorsque l'homme lui apporta une nouvelle boisson. Il saisit le récipient dans le but de tout vider d'une traite, lorsqu'une main attrapa fermement son poignet, lui faisant abaisser le bras. Newt grogna en se retournant vers son interocuteur.

- Ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ? demanda l'inconnu assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Newt le fixa comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, et Dieu savait que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Ce mec avait l'audace de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait et en plus, de lui faire la morale sur son comportement ? Si ce n'avait été que cela, le blond lui aurait peut-être fichu un coup ou serait parti sans demander son reste. Cependant, et ce qui commençait à lui faire douter de ses propres pensées, était le fait que ce brun resplendissait aux yeux de Newt. Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu de garçon aussi magnifique de sa vie, beau à s'en damner. Et pourtant, il en avait vu passer des hommes sur lesquels personne n'aurait craché. Et son sourire... il lui donnait l'impression de se déconnecter de là où il était. Le brun ricana sans aucune méchanceté.

- J'en connais un qui sort d'une rupture douloureuse, je me trompe ?

- Non, pas du... Enfin oui mais... Ce n'est... Oui... Pas vraiment mais... bégayait Newt. Oui, finit-il par souffler, c'est ça. Une rupture difficile.

- On en a tous connu, reconnu le brun. Je suis Thomas. Et je ne compte pas laisser un jeune homme gâcher la soirée dans son coin, rit-il.

Sans qu'il ait pu y comprendre quoi que ce soit, Newt fut entrainé par ce fameux Thomas en plein centre de la piste, où plusieurs groupes d'amis et couples se déhanchaient. Des couples. Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, le coupant de son extase. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, avant que Thomas ne devine sa gêne. Le brun lui désigna un des duos amoureux en pouffant.

- Ils ne tiendront pas la fin de la journée, ils casseront avant.

Il fit glisser une main le long de la mâchoire de Newt, l'empoigna sans être violent et ancra son regard dans le sien. Le blond faillit défaillir devant ses yeux chocolat si sincères.

- Danse. Profite. Ne regarde que moi si les autres te gênent, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Newt tentait de faire la part entre ses hormones, son orientation sexuelle et l'alcool. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui prenait le dessus sur les autres, et décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Obéissant, il prit exemple sur Thomas qui levait à moitié les bras, se trémoussant sur la musique endiablée, les lèvres fendant son visage en ce sourire que Newt aimait tant. Peut-être était-il tombé amoureux de son sourire. Il enferma ses réflexions à triple tour au fond de lui-même et se remémora une des premières fêtes où il s'était laissé allé. Il avait dansé des heures, prenant rarement une pause pour souffler. Ce devait être, sans conteste, une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Après celle qu'il était entrain de passer avec cet ange. Thomas avait certainement pitié de lui et allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Newt se frappa mentalement à cette idée noire.

Dans un soupir, il effectua un tour sur lui-même, arrachant un sifflement surpris de Thomas. Il ferma les yeux, prenant à peine conscience qu'il chuchotait les paroles en même temps que son corps bougeait. Il restait aussi droit que possible, sans s'arrêter d'onduler son corps, ne contrôlant presque pas ses mouvements. Mouvements qui devinrent totalement aléatoires au bout d'un court laps de temps, durant lequel il laissa la frustration prendre le dessus. Il s'imaginait, riant de Sonya, la traitant de tous les noms. Sa respiration se fit plus sacadée, et il sentit la sueur perler le long de son front et de sa nuque dégagée.

Ouvrant les yeux, il ne s'arrêta pas au sourire espiègle que tirait Thomas, visiblement étonné de l'avoir vu lâcher prise de la sorte. Le brun prit les mains du blond dans les siennes, le faisant se retourner, et colla son torse à son dos. Il entreprit des gestes décontractant ses muscles, et incita Newt à faire de même, ce qu'il réussit plus ou moins bien. Thomas se fit plusieurs fois bousculer par d'autres personnes, essayant de ne pas y prêter attention. En temps normal, il serait déjà parti se rasseoir, la piste était noire de monde. Mais ce mec seul, souffrant dans son coin, l'avait touché assez pour qu'il aille le voir et le faire danser. Il ne regretta pas sa décision quand il vit que Newt l'accompagnait de mieux en mieux.

Les mains de Thomas remontèrent le long de ses bras, l'une se stoppant à l'épaule, et l'autre descendant au creux de sa hanche, toujours de dos par rapport à Newt. Il ne releva pas son sursaut qu'il avait essayé de camoufler comme il pouvait. Thomas guida Newt le plus possible, l'encourageant à le suivre dans ses démarches. Il fut satisfait quand le message fut passé et que son camarade calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de Thomas. Le brun se pencha sur la pointe des pieds, soufflant presque irréellement :

- Ça te ferait fuir si je te disais que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et pourtant, loin de lui l'idée de vouloir effrayer ce bel homme aux cheveux blonds. Thomas ne sut pas comment Newt fit pour le saisir par la nuque, tout en se retournant, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en avait autant besoin que lui. Il ne se sentait pas bien et ressentait le besoin de trouver une personne rassurante. Quelqu'un qui était capable de le faire se sentir moins mal d'un coup d'oeil, et dans ce cas, d'un baiser. Newt se décolla sans toutefois s'éloigner avant d'interroger :

- On ne s'engage à rien, pas vrai ?

- Absolument rien, affirma Thomas en lui volant un nouveau baiser rapide.

Newt laissa sa raison de côté pour un moment, ne cherchant pas d'explication rationnelle à ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Après une rupture avec Sonya, il s'était rendu dans cette boîte et il se retrouvait à embrasser un autre garçon dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Alors qu'il allait dire autre chose, le vibrement de son portable le fit sursauter. Il jura en sortant l'appareil de sa poche, faisant pouffer Thomas. Celui-ci regarda en se rendant compte que la musique empêchait d'entendre la sonnerie.

- Tu dois rentrer ? s'enquit-il.

- Ouais, soupira Newt. J'avais donné une heure maximale.

- Vas-y, dit-il. J'attendrais que tu reviennes, en espérant que je ne te reverrai pas dans le même état déprimé qu'aujourd'hui, plaisanta Thomas. Fais gaffe sur la route.

- Oh tu sais, même s'il est interdit de se faire chopper au volant, ivre, ça ne m'empêchera pas de rentrer.

En voyant le regard inquiet de son ami, il précisa :

- Mais je ferai attention. À une prochaine fois ?

Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la sortie, Thomas le rattapa, le temps de lui demander :

- Et... Pourrais-je savoir le nom de l'homme à qui j'aurais affaire la prochaine fois ?

- Newt, répondit-il, tout sourire.

Thomas le laissa finalement partir, un poids retiré de sa poitrine. Newt n'avait conscience que d'une chose, il passerait plus souvent ici ; et il hésitait franchement à remercier Sonya. Mais elle ne le mériterait pas.

* * *

><p><em>Quelqu'un a capté une petite, toute petite référence à dans ce texte à propos de Newt ? Enfin de l'acteur mais bon...<em>

_Si vous avez aimé, ce serait vraiment gentil de me laisser une review, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer à écrire, puis même, rien qu'un petit mot, ça fait plaisir. Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Alors oui, ce qui ne devait être qu'un OS se transforme en mini-fiction. Pourquoi ? Parce les reviews adorables et qui demandent si gentiment ou sous-entendent une suite, ça motive !_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps de laisser leur avis sur le premier chapitre (déclaré premier chapitre à l'instant !). Merci aux favoris, aux follows, c'est juste génial de voir que le travail plait et paye._

_Entre autres, merci à Elizabeth Snape (Voilà donc les retrouvailles et quelques explications sur la situation de Newt. Pour Thomas, ça arrivera plus tard mais j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)), Marion (L'exemple typique d'un commentaire très court mais qui fait vraiment plaisir, merci !), Amlia (Droguée à cet OS ? Juste pas croyable comme commentaire, merci beaucoup. Et bravo pour la référence ! :D), Montmo (Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)), strongeverdeen (Il me semble t'avoir répondu sur ton compte mais merci encore !), woloopie (Merci encore !), Eviljokercat (Merci pour ces beaux compliments, comme à tous, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! PS : Et oui, la conjugaison est un enfer !), Little-Katsu (Merci pour ton commentaire constructif, encore une fois !) et Eclat-d-Etoile (Re-merci encore xD). Et merci à mes lecteurs-fantômes également ^^_

_Disclaimer : Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas réussi à négocier les personnages, mais ça avance ! Pour l'instant, ils reviennent de droit à James Dashner !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Newt se précipita vers la porte à la sonnerie, manquant d'oublier son sac dans l'amphithéâtre. Arrivé dans le couloir, il jeta un regard des deux côtés, partit sur la droite et composa rapidement un numéro sur son portable. Il se précipita vers les casiers et força son cadenas en calant son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. Il pesta en entendant la tonalité, rangeant un de ses classeurs dans son sac. Enfin, le récepteur décrocha, apparemment énervé d'être appelé à cette heure-ci.<p>

- Newt, je t'avais dit de pas me joindre à l'heure du déjeuner ! J'ai qu'une demie-heure avant de reprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-il.

- Je suis désolé Minho mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, s'excusa Newt. J'aimerais te demander un service.

- Le type de service qui a déjà failli m'envoyer en taule ? ironisa Minho. Si c'est de ce genre là c'est hors de que...

- Laisse-moi terminer, tocard ! Si mon père te contacte pour te demander où je serai ce soir, dis-lui que je suis avec toi, implora-t-il.

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi diable je devrais mentir à tes parents ? s'étrangla Minho.

- J'en ai vraiment besoin. S'il te plait, Minho, supplia-t-il.

- Si tu veux, céda-t-il. Mais s'ils se décident à appeler ma mère, je pourrais pas te couvrir.

- Aucun problème, ils n'y penseront pas. Merci Minho, souffla-t-il, soulagé avant de raccrocher.

Newt remit son portable dans sa poche, arrangea une de ses mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux et referma son casier, tombant nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Il hésita à saluer Sonya, se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route sans la calculer, lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à son bras. Des frissons lui remontèrent jusque dans l'échine, lui provoquant une vague de panique. Si ses anciens sentiments reven aient à l'assaut, ce ne serait vraiment pas bon signe.

- Newt, il faudrait que...

- Excuse-moi Sonya, mais je dois aller à la cafèt' avant que ça ne ferme, répondit le blond d'une voix étanglé.

Il retira son bras de sa poigne, coupant court à la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps. Et malgré le fait qu'il voulait entièrement l'ignorer, il ne put s'empêcher de penser une seconde à lui parler. À lui demander des explications sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais il ne faillit pas à sa résolution et entreprit de descendre l'escalier qui menait à la cafétéria. Il était affamé, il avait dû faire croire à ses parents qu'il avait mangé le matin-même, il n'en était rien. Il resta silencieux lorsque Sonya se posta devant lui d'un air déterminé. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que lui mais arrivait à soutenir son regard mieux que personne. Il allait la contourner lorsqu'elle se décida à parler :

- Écoute Newt, j'ai fait une connerie. Je voudrais vraiment que tu me pardonnes, murmura-t-elle.

- Écoute Sonya, imita-t-il. Si tu voulais vraiment que je te pardonne, tu te serais pointée devant chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit, quitte à parcourir pieds nus les plusieurs kilomètres qui séparent ton domicile du mien. Et à ce que je sache, tu n'en as rien fait, accusa-t-il.

Elle n'aurait rien à lui redire. Après une dispute où elle avait été un peu trop loin, Newt l'avait évitée plusieurs jours. Sonya avait alors traversé toute la ville dans les mêmes conditions que ce qu'il venait de décrire.

- Non seulement tu m'as largué par SMS, continua-t-il, mais en plus, tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes foutus appels ou messages. Alors j'espère que tu as l'intelligence de comprendre que je ne veuille plus te parler. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

- J'ai droit à une seconde chance ? demanda-t-elle.

En rage, Newt lui ouvrit tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Il lui rappela qu'il lui avait déjà bien plus laissé de chances qu'il n'en paraissait. Sonya l'avait déjà trompé, deux fois. Et l'apprendre en la voyant embrasser un mec dans un coin de la fac et par son meilleur ami, ça ne lui avait pas plu. Il l'avait pardonnée, avant qu'elle ne commence à devenir peu supportable. Ses caprices et crises prenaient tout son temps à Newt, si bien qu'il était incapable de sortir avec ses amis. À ce moment, Minho lui avait conseillé de rompre ; et il aurait franchement dû l'écouter. S'en suivi la période des premiers examens, où Sonya monopolisait toute l'attention de son petit-ami. Newt avait eu à peine le temps de réviser et était passé tout juste. Puis la jeune femme l'avait soumis à tout ce qu'elle désirait, et il n'avait rien fait. Il déballa tous ces évènements à Sonya, les larmes de rage glissant jusque sur ses joues, allant se perdre sur son sweat.

- Alors ta chance, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense, conclut-il avant de la bousculer et de se rendre à la cafétéria.

Il passa son déjeuner à vérifier encore et encore que ses pleurs ne se voyaient plus, dévorant plus la nourriture que la savourant. Il débarassa son plateau, gardant la pomme pour plus tard, et se rendit en cours pour ses dernières heures.

* * *

><p>Exténué comme rarement il ne l'avait été, il rentra chez lui en prenant bien garde à éviter ses connaissances. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à parler. Il voulait juste rentrer, se poser, oublier la tonne de boulot qu'il avait pour le lundi d'après, et retourner au WICKED. Il s'y était rendu pour la première fois le mardi d'avant, et ne l'avait pas regretté. Il avait préféré attendre un soir où il pouvait faire la grasse matinée le lendemain matin pour y retourner. Sur le chemin du retour, il mangea en vitesse le fruit qu'il avait gardé, et marcha bien plus vite qu'à son habitude. Il claqua la porte en rentrant dans la bâtisse. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre sa mère l'apostropher et monta les escaliers en vitesse. Allongé sur son lit, il se fit la réflexion qu'avec un peu de chance, elle le laisserait tranquille. Et la chance semblait définitivement l'avoir abandonné lorsque sa tutrice entra dans la chambre sans même frapper.<p>

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Rien entendu, répondit-il en s'amusant à faire rebondir une balle de tennis sur le mur.

- Newt, regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Son fils arrêta son petit jeu, s'assit sur son lit et la fixa sans dire un mot. Il haussa les sourcils distinctement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait qu'elle s'adresse à lui. Elle soupira :

- Te morfondre à cause de Sonya ne t'amènera à rien. Il faut que tu continues à profiter de...

- Justement, en parlant de ça. Je sors avec Minho ce soir.

- Tu sors avec Minho ? Ce soir ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

- Il me semble bien que c'est ce que je viens de dire, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Minho, tu vois ? Mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire, celui que tu connais aussi bien que moi, ça te revient ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle prit un air sévère, tandis qu'il s'amusait de ses réactions.

- Je passe la nuit avec lui, alors ne t'attends pas à me voir rentrer avant demain matin. Bonne soirée, maman.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser en mettant un terme à la conversation de la sorte. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, attendant qu'elle sorte d'elle-même, ce qu'elle eut tôt fait de comprendre. Rapidement, elle lui dit d'être prudent avant de s'en aller, laissant son fils en paix. Le blond jeta un regard à son horloge : dix-neuf heures. Il devait vraiment penser à prendre sa voiture pour aller en cours, il revenait sans cesse bien trop tard lorsqu'il finissait à l'heure maximale. Dans un geste, Newt rassembla des vêtements pris au hasard dans son sac de sport. Il allait le laisser dans sa voiture, pour ne pas faire croire qu'il partait chez un ami sans affaire. Il passa quelques secondes devant le miroir afin de recoiffer encore ses cheveux qu'il devait vraiment couper, et fit le plus de bruit possible afin de signifier son départ. Pour en être certain, il fit même rugir le moteur de son véhicule une fois le contact mit, grimaçant à l'idée de l'essence qu'il venait de consommer sans avoir parcouru aucune distance.

Il prit la route en passant par la droite en sortant de chez lui, comme s'il se rendait chez Minho, puis fit un détour deux rues plus loin pour prendre la direction du centre-ville. La boîte n'était pas située là-bas exactement, mais les places les plus proches afin de se garer s'y trouvaient. Cette fois-ci, il prit garde aux feux et à sa vitesse, craignant de tomber sur des policiers qui surveilleraient les environs. La chance lui sourit lorsqu'il trouva une place au bas d'un immeuble qui n'était pas payante, en comparaison à celles un peu plus loin.

Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'au WICKED, dont le néon du "E" brillait faiblement, prêt à s'éteindre. Il entra, la musique faisait déjà trembler les murs autour de lui. Il était encore tôt et la salle lui paraissait bien plus grande que la dernière fois. Il parcourut vaguement l'endroit des yeux, en concluant que Thomas n'était pas là. Pas encore tout du moins, il l'espérait. Il alla se trouver une chaise au bout du comptoir, et reconnu sans mal le serveur. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire pouvant être qualifié de mesquin par Newt, avant de s'en retourner vers le client avec lequel il discutait. Il ralluma son téléphone, constatant d'une part que la batterie n'avait pas fait sa traîtresse, ce qui le fit soupirer de contentement ; et d'autre part, qu'il avait quatre appels manqués de Sonya, stoppant momentanément sa joie. Cette fille n'allait pas le lâcher, mais ne se doutait pas à quel point Newt pouvait être têtu lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et le blond comptait bien lui en faire la démonstration. Il ignora les nombreux messages de son ex-petite-amie et en envoya un à Minho, signalant qu'à partir de ce moment, ils étaient censés être ensemble.

Toute la comédie qu'il devait mettre en place pour ne pas que sa mère soit au courant d'où il était lui fichait mal à la tête. D'un côté, il avait toujours été doué pour mentir mais n'en usait que lorsqu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Il n'était pas de ces personnes qui souhaitaient impressionner la galerie dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Etre lui-même lui suffisait amplement. Il replaça son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'accouda au bar. Terminant sa conversation, le barman vint à sa rencontre, le faisant sursauter.

- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça, ira pour l'instant, merci, balbutia Newt en lisant l'inscription sur l'étiquette de l'homme.

Janson. Ce nom lui semblait étrange, quoiqu'avec le sien, il n'avait pas de quoi. Toutes les personnes qui ne l'appréciaient pas trouvait toujours la même blague à ressortir, qui ne l'avait jamais fait rire ; comme quoi son père aurait bu au moment de donner son prénom à l'état civil. Ces gens ne savaient rien. Les parents de Newt étaient respectés dans le domaine de la physique, tous deux avaient fait de longues années d'étude. Apparemment, ils l'avaient appelé comme ça en hommage à Newton, celui qui avait découvert la théorie de la gravité en se prenant une pomme sur la tête. Newt avait tellement ri à cette insinuation. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il tomba sur le dessin de ce scientifique dans un de ses livres de cours qu'il avait compris qu'ils ne lui avaient pas menti.

Ressassant ce souvenir, il n'aperçut pas les deux garçons qui s'étaient glissés derrière lui. Il bondit presque de sa chaise lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur son épaule, et se retourna en coup de vent. Sa conscience fut soulagée lorsqu'il vit un Thomas riant aux éclats avec un autre homme à côté, assez imposant.

- Eh bien alors ! s'excalma Thomas. Tu devais vraiment être perdu dans tes pensées pour avoir une réaction pareille.

Newt gromella quelque chose d'inintelligible lorsque son regard s'ancra dans celui de cet homme, qui le toisait presque de haut. Thomas fit rapidement les présentations :

- Alby, voici Newt. Newt, lui c'est Alby, un des mecs qui gardent l'entrée après vingt-deux heures. Tu ne l'a pas croisé la dernière fois ?

À vrai dire, Newt n'en avait aucune idée. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il n'avait pas fait attention aux détails. Il voulait juste boire et se changer les idées. Il haussa les épaules d'un geste qu'il aurait voulu plus assuré. Newt avait toujours été grand pour son âge, l'arrêt de sa croissance lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Mais là, face à Alby, il se sentait ridiculeusement inférieur. Pourtant, il n'était pas énormément plus grand que lui, mais sa carrure forçait le respect. Remarquant son malaise, Thomas proposa à Newt d'aller danser alors qu'Alby repartait dehors après un mouvement de tête. Le blond se laissa entrainer, comme la dernière fois.

La piste n'était pas aussi bondée, ils avaient pu se lâcher sur la musique plus que lors de leur première rencontre. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à danser, le brun lui désigna des fauteuils dans un coin de la salle. Newt le suivit sans demander d'explication. Une fois assis cependant, il savait bien qu'il allait avoir le droit à un véritable interrogatoire ; ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Alors, tu as mit du temps avant de revenir, plaisanta Thomas.

- Je suis à la fac, j'ai un peu de mal à synchroniser les soirées et les cours, tu vois ? Même après mes exams de cette année, il m'en reste pas mal à assurer, précisa Newt.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au bonheur de ce garçon, qui n'avait pas mal prit ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Le brun pensait lui avoir fait peur en l'embrassant comme ça, sans rien au préalable. Quoiqu'il l'avait prévenu, c'était déjà ça !

- Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? interrogea Thomas.

- Médecin généraliste. À cause d'une mauvaise chute lors d'un cross, je n'ai jamais pu refaire de l'athlétisme à haut niveau. Mais j'ai toujours été reconnaissant à celui qui m'a rendu ma capacité à marcher. Ce médecin est à la retraite aujourd'hui mais je me souviendrai toujours de lui.

Thomas resta muet quelques secondes. Il n'avait effectivement pas remarqué un quelconque handicap lorsque le blond marchait. Alors soit il s'était très bien habitué à sa situation, soit il le cachait très bien, soit Thomas était définitivement aveugle.

- Tu t'es fait ça à quel âge ?

- À quinze ans. Ça date un peu, maintenant.

Le brun soupira lentement. Newt s'était habitué, alors il n'aurait pas à consulter pour sa vue qu'il avait cru déficiente quelques secondes. Le blond reprit la parole :

- Pourquoi tu voulais tant que ça me voir revenir ?

Thomas trouva son sourire en coin adorable et répondit, par dessus la musique dont le volume commençait à augmenter.

- Ce n'est pas clair, pourtant ?

- Faut croire que pour moi, ça ne l'est pas.

- Parce que tu me plais, murmura Thomas.

Newt se pencha lentement, effleurant juste ses lèvres des siennes. Mentalement parlant, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce Thomas. Il savait juste qu'il s'intéressait pas mal à ce qui l'entourait et avait un corps dont Minho pourrait être jaloux pour le restant de sa vie. Pas qu'il soit musclé comme son ami d'enfance, mais sa simplicité faisait tout son charme. Alors au diable Sonya, au diable toutes ses pensées cohérentes. Ne restaient que ses yeux pour observer. Il entendit à peine les paroles de Thomas qui faisait une moue étrange :

- ...one !

- De quoi ? demanda Newt.

- Je crois que ton téléphone est entrain de sonner, articula le brun.

Newt remarqua qu'en effet, si son portable ne faisait pas de bruit, la lumière se reflétait sur son tee-shirt. Thomas lui saisit le poignet avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie d'un pas pressé. Une fois sur le trottoir, il lui fit rapidement signe de décrocher. Entre le temps où il attrapa son téléphone et vérifia celui qui osait le déranger, il eu le temps de gentiment penser à brûler tous les appareils électriques qui ne faisaient que lui gâcher la vie. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il lu qui l'appelait.

- Il y a un problème ? questionna Thomas.

- Et merde, jura Newt. C'est ma mère.

* * *

><p><em>Alors oui, je sais, vous me détestez ! Moi et mes fichus portables, n'est-ce pas ? Mais faut bien que ça avance et le tout rose, fluff où tout va bien, ce n'est pas mon truc. <em>

_Bravo à Amlia pour la référence : Thomas Sangster joue de la basse dans un groupe ;) La référence était donc la basse ! _

**_Juste une question_ : **_À ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Je suis entrain de rédiger une fiction, toujours sur The Maze Runner, mais dans le contexte du Labyrinthe avec mon OC. Est-ce que ce type de fiction vous plairait ou pas du tout ? En sachant que mon OC est loin d'être Mary-Sue, je vous rassure. Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de répondre._

_Et comme d'habitude, une review fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ;) Merci d'avance !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salutations petits loups ! (Oui, je change de formule !)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et je reviens avec la suite de cette fiction ! __Vous pourrez rermercier  .Hood parce qu'elle m'a motivée à pondre cette suite !_

_Merci encore aux revieweurs, par là j'entends Eclat-d-Etoile (je t'ai répondu en MP mais voilà, merci beaucoup !), strongeverdeen (Merci, même si tu as perdu ton mot de passe, de venir laisser ton avis, c'est juste trop gentil ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !), lenheartliafi (Répondu aussi en MP, mais merci beaucoup !), Eviljokercat (Contente que la suite te plaise et MERCI de t'être manifesté(e) à nouveau, c'est juste génial !), Marion (Pareil, merci d'avoir laissé une nouvelle trace de ton passage et je suis contente que la suite te plaise !),  .Hood (Bon, tu sais tout je crois xD Merci beaucoup encore !), Daxy (Effectivement ! Merci à toi d'avoir commenté !), Hayato-sama (Répondu en MP, pareil, mais merci beaucoup aussi !)__Et merci à ceux ayant répondu à ma petite question !_

_Voilà la suite où... Je ne dis rien, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>- C'est ma mère.<p>

Newt recouvra la totalité de son esprit à l'entente de sa propre phrase. Sachant qu'il devait être chez Minho, jamais sa mère ne l'appelait, laissant les deux amis tranquilles. Paniqué, le blond songea à laisser sonner son portable, sans répondre. En face de lui, Thomas ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Que sa mère prenne de ses nouvelles n'était pas un drame. Il lui fit signe de décrocher. Newt avisa ses possibilités, il lui semblait que l'engin sonnait depuis des heures. Finalement, il fit signe à Thomas de se taire et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

_- Newt ?_

- Oui, maman. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? grinça son fils.

_- J'aimerais savoir où tu trouves à l'heure actuelle, jeune homme_, gronda-t-elle.

Du revers de la main, Newt balaya les perles de sueur qui commençaient à s'ammonceler sur son visage. Il prit l'air le plus détaché dont il était capable de faire preuve à ce moment.

- Je te l'ai dit avant de partir. Chez Minho.

_- Je te pensais plus sincère, Newt. Je te le demande une nouvelle fois, où es-tu ?_

- Mais où veux-tu que je sois ? s'énerva le blond.

_- Certainement pas chez ton ami._

- Et pourquoi ?

_- Ton père a terminé son boulot vingt minutes après que tu sois parti. Et ta voiture n'était pas garée devant chez eux._

Newt resta muet plusieurs secondes, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Sa mère avait prévenu sont père qu'il était censé aller chez Minho de sorte à ce qu'il fasse un détour avant de rentrer afin de vérifier qu'il était bien chez lui ? C'était une blague ? Il ne répliqua cependant rien, sachant qu'il était largement désavantagé. Il avait tout mit en œuvre pour sortir, pour une fois qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

_- Newt, si tu es avec Sonya, je préfère que tu me préviennes... _

Le blond faillit défaillir à ces paroles. Avec Sonya. Pour sa mère, il n'y avait jamais eu que Sonya. Sonya, la jeune fille belle, d'un milieu aisé, très bien élevée, gentille comme tout. Evidemment, elle ne montrerait jamais son vrai caractère à ses parents. Lorsque la mère de Newt avait apprit que le couple se séparait, Newt avait eu l'impression qu'elle était encore plus mal que lui. Et là, elle pensait que son fils trainait avec cette garce. Au lieu de hurler dans le combiné, ce qu'il aurait fini par regretter, il raccrocha violemment.

Un sanglot le secoua lorsqu'il pensa au fait que ses parents ne puissent pas l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que cette peste. Et s'il avait été avec Minho ? S'ils étaient sorti boire un verre tous les deux ? Apparemment, pour elle, cette situation n'était pas envisageable. Et le reconnaitre faisait plus de peine au blond qu'il ne le pensait. La soirée avait pourtant parfaitement bien commencé. Elle venait de tout lui gâcher. À la fois rageur et dévasté, sa main se plaça d'elle-même devant ses lèvres, tandis qu'il laissait les larmes. Il oublia momentanément la présence de Thomas avant que celui-ci ne se manifeste.

- Hey, Newt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua-t-il.

Le blond laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps après s'être recoiffé brièvement. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, gercée, d'où un fin filet de sang ne tarda pas à couler. Il détourna le regard vers le haut en expirant bien fort avant de finalement lui répondre.

- Rien de grave, chuchota-t-il. Les parents qui me pourrissent la vie, tu sais.

Sa voix brisée ne lui avait permit qu'un faible chuchotement dont il n'était pas fier. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas montré si vulnérable. Thomas ne savait pas exactement comment il devait réagir face à lui. Il tenta de lui caresser l'épaule en restant à une distance convenable, mais fut vite désarmé. Les pleurs que Newt essayait de masquer redoublèrent, alors qu'il se réfugia inconsciemment dans les bras du brun. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais eu cette réaction. Jamais. Mais son esprit meurtri n'était même plus en état d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Alors se demander si accaparer l'attention d'un garçon à qui il avait clairement dit qu'ils ne s'engageaient à rien était une bonne idée... Son cerveau était définitivement hors-service. Celui-ci lui envoya d'ailleurs son signal de douleur qui signifiait littéralement : Veuillez réessayer votre manoeuvre plus tard en me ramenant le chèque pour mon salaire du mois, merci.

- Rien de grave, vraiment ? plaisanta Thomas en faisant glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond. Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai la sale impression que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ouais, j'ai peut-être idéalisé un peu la situation, renifla Newt.

Enfin conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il se retira doucement du brun, attrapa le bout de la manche de sa veste dans la main, et s'essuya brièvement le visage avec. Sa mère détestait qu'il fasse ça. Elle était sans cesse entrain de lui répéter que faire ça permettait aux microbes sur son sweat de s'infiltrer dans ses yeux. Cette histoire avait valu à Newt quelques nuits de cauchemars, étant enfant.

- Tu dois rentrer ? interrogea Thomas.

- Non, répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac. Hors de question. Je vais allumer le chauffage et passer la nuit dans la voiture. J'irai voir un ami demain.

- Minho ?

Newt paru surpris, s'en décrochant presque la mâchoire.

- Attends, comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est de lui dont tu parlais tout à l'heure.

Peut-être. À vrai dire, Newt ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Thomas reprit la parole :

- Parenthèse mise à part : tu vas vraiment dormir dans ta voiture ?

- J'étais très sérieux, grogna Newt.

- Avec le chauffage, tu sais combien d'argent tu vas foutre en l'air juste pour une nuit ?

Le blond le savait très bien, mais là, maintenant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Se pointer sans prévenir chez Minho ne serait pas très respectueux. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre aussi bien que Minho. Sauf Sonya, mais c'était triple non. Encore se les peler sur la voie publique que d'aller lui demander asile.

- Je peux t'héberger pour la nuit, si tu veux. J'ai un appartement à un quart d'heure d'ici, à pied, proposa Thomas.

Newt considéra sérieusement son offre. Il était vrai que cela lui permettrait de mieux connaitre le brun et de ne pas jeter son argent par la fenêtre. Mais encore une fois, il détestait qu'on lui mette une étiquette et qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il ne supportait pas de faire le genre de gamin qui accepte n'importe quelle aide au moindre problème. Alors tant pis pour ses économies.

- C'est gentil, Thomas, vraiment, mais non merci. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de m'incruster comme ça chez les gens, puis...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, s'amusa Thomas. C'était une proposition, je ne t'ai pas supplié non plus, c'est ton choix.

- Ne le prend pas mal, surtout, s'excusa Newt. Mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de réfléchir à comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin...

- Aucun problème, éclaircit le brun.

Newt passa une main nerveuse entre ses mèches. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, gêné par son propre comportement. Il ne savait pas si Thomas lui avait proposé un foyer pour la nuit par simple pitié ou s'il s'intéressait à lui. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé la fois d'avant, il n'aurait pas dû avoir de doute. Mais Newt étant Newt, il fallait toujours qu'il revendique toutes ses certitudes. Il releva les yeux au moment où Thomas lui tendait un morceau de papier déchiré. Le blond le saisit et remarqua le numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus avant de sourire et de le fourrer dans sa poche.

- Si t'as besoin d'aide ou quoi...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Tommy, se moqua Newt en reprenant les mêmes propos que son vis-à-vis.

Thomas ne le releva pas pour autant, il resta bloqué sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Tommy ? T'es sérieux, là ?

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul...

- Fais pas cette tête, j'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait, souria Thomas. Juste que ça m'a un peu surpris que tu dises ça comme ça.

- Sincèrement, je pense être aussi choqué que toi de la capacité de mon cerveau à agir avant que je me mette à parler. On frôle le négatif, là, se plaignit Newt.

Le blond commençait à claquer des dents. L'adrénaline ne réchauffait plus son corps et il se rendait compte qu'il faisait tout de même sacrément froid. Thomas retint un nouveau rire en voyant Newt tenter d'empêcher tous ses membres de trembler.

- Je vais te laisser avant que tu ne te congèles sur place, s'amusa Thomas.

- Avant que je ne sois plus transi de froid qu'en cet instant, surtout, renifla Newt. Je suis bon pour choper la crève.

Sans plus s'attarder, Thomas trottina en sens inverse. Newt se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un manteau. L'hiver était un véritable traître. Refermant la portière de sa voiture, il s'empressa de mettre le contact et allumer le chauffage. Il évita le plus possible de toucher le volant ou les éléments de la voiture frigorifiés. Une fine couche de glace se formait sur le pare-brise, bloquant sa vue. Il devrait gratter le lendemain, et rien que cette pensée suffisait à le mettre en rogne.

Il baissa son siège tant qu'il le put, bloqua l'ensemble des portes et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans le col de sa veste. Alors, seulement lorsqu'il remit son portable en silencieux, il chercha la sommeil.

* * *

><p>Newt se réveilla en jurant. Il venait de passer l'une des pires nuits de sa vie. Le siège complètement inconfortable lui avait refilé des courbatures qu'il devrait se traîner tout le week-end. Ces mêmes courbatures l'avaient fermement empêché de fermer l'oeil plus de trente minutes. Le blond bougeait pas mal durant son sommeil, sur place. Il se retournait toujours et la douleur se répandant dans ses muscles l'avait tiré de ses songes il ne savait combien de fois.<p>

Ses pensées négatives se firent plus présentes encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était que sept heure et qu'il n'y voyait pas à trois mètres tant la nuit était présente. Le givre avait recouvert la totalité du véhicule, à l'avant comme à l'arrière. La buée formée par la respiration de Newt pendant son sommeil venait d'ajouter à l'équation. Le chauffage ne l'avait pas lâché mais le blond avait l'impression d'être dehors, malgré la chaleur qui se diffusait de la voiture.

De plus, il fallait qu'il trouve une idée géniale pour son absence d'hier soir et qu'il explique le tout à Minho s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Sans son meilleur ami et ses conseils qu'il ne suivait pas en général, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. En saisissant son téléphone, il vit un nombre important d'appel de ses parents, Sonya et de Minho. Sa mère l'avait sûrement appelé pour lui demander des explications. Newt prit la raclette anti-givre dans la portière, pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait avant de sortir de la voiture.

_Oh bordel !_

Le froid eut tôt fait de s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il sautilla sur place, heureux que personne ne sorte avant l'aube. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes et se rendre ridicule en plus ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Newt se mit à gratter le pare-brise énergiquement, cherchant un moyen de se réchauffer un minimum. Une fois fait, il effectua la même action à l'arrière et s'engouffra à nouveau dans le véhicule. Cette fois-ci, tant pis pour Minho et sa grasse matinée. La vie de son meilleur ami était plus importante, n'est-ce pas ? Il composa le numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Après cinq tonalités, il s'apprêta à raccrocher, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix endormie se fasse entendre :

- Je te préviens, blondinet. Tu as intérêt à avoir l'excuse du siècle. Non, du millénaire ! Pour oser me réveiller à cette heure. Déjà que ton père m'a harcelé hier, j'exige des explications.

- Promis, je t'explique tout, Minho ! Mais j'aurais besoin de pouvoir venir chez toi, là.

- Comment ça ? s'insurgea Minho. Je peux savoir où tu es ?

- Dans ma voiture, au beau milieu du centre-ville. Et pour l'instant, je ne peux pas rentrer.

Newt pensa que la communication avait été coupée suite à un blanc que Minho rompit tout de même au bout d'un moment :

- Ok. Mais tu te gares à cinquante mètres au minimum, t'escalades le portail et tu m'envoies un message lorsque tu es à la porte de derrière. Surtout pas l'entrée principale ! Mes parents dorment aussi, alors pas de bruit. Et puis...

- Compris, Minho, le coupa Newt.

Le blond raccrocha immédiatement, peu désireux que Minho ne s'emporte dans un monologue infini. Quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait facilement parler cinq ou dix minutes en s'arrêtant à peine pour respirer. Quelquefois, Minho lui faisait penser à Chuck, un gamin arrivé au collège lors de leur dernière année. Le pauvre se faisait insulter de tous les noms mais restait toujours poli. Et il faisait la conversation à lui tout seul, tout le temps. Newt ne lui avait jamais parlé mais pour l'écouter, il l'avait écouté.

Et depuis que Minho était sélectionné pour les finales nationales en 400 mètres, sa nervosité n'en avait été que décuplée. Quelquefois, l'asiatique se mettait à stresser pour un rien, et ramenait la plupart de ses sujets à l'athlétisme. Newt lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il en avait marre. Il adorait ce sport, mais ne plus pouvoir pratiquer à cause de sa cheville lui faisait mal.

Faisant attention aux feux, Newt prit donc la direction de chez son ami, et se gara à trois rues de là. Il fit le reste du chemin, sautillant à moitié en avançant. Il devait ressembler à un canard ainsi. Ne préférant pas prendre de risque, Newt n'atteignit pas le portail. Il s'arrêta au grillage entourant la maison et le jardin. Il escalada comme il put, et tomba sans grâce de l'autre côté, dans l'herbe fraiche. Il se retint d'hurler en constatant qu'une partie de son jean au niveau du mollet gauche y était resté. Il n'avait qu'une égratignure sur la peau. Tout en boitillant jusqu'à la porte arrière, qui menait à la cuisine, il envoya un message à Minho.

Newt n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir son ami descendre les escaliers à pas de loup. Minho n'ouvrit pas entièrement la porte que Newt s'engouffra dans la bâtisse, gémissant au doux changement de température. Minho lui prit le poignet et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, dans l'obscurité du couloir. Arrivé, Minho déplaça une pile de livres devant le bas de la porte, afin que la lumière n'y passe pas et ne se voit pas du couloir. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et se laissa tomber sur son lit alors que Newt s'installait sur la chaise en face du bureau.

- Mec, là, ce n'est plus l'excuse du millénaire qu'il te faut, mais la meilleure excuse depuis que le monde est né ! gronda Minho

L'asiatique avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler un pantalon de training et un sweat bleu marine. Le tout trois fois trop grand pour lui. Chez lui, Minho se fichait de son apparence à un point impossible alors que dès qu'il sortait, mêmes les chaussettes étaient importantes.

- Alors, explique-moi Newty.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça, grogna Newt.

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, jeune homme ! expliqua Minho.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père Min'...

Ce dernier rit un instant avant de fixer le blond d'un air qui ne laissait pas le choix. Newt comprit dans l'instant qu'il devrait tout lui dire, absolument tout. Minho le connaissait assez pour savoir quand il omettait des détails à propos de ce qui lui arrivait. Alors le blond raconta tout depuis le début. Ce que la rupture de Sonya lui avait fait, le WICKED, ce brun et le fait qu'il voulait le revoir sans que ses parents soient au courant.

- Et avec ce Thomas, il ne s'est rien passé ? interrogea Minho en relevant un sourcil.

- Non... évita Newt.

- Newt. La vérité. Tout de suite.

Le ton de Minho était sans appel. Newt insulta mentalement la capacité de Minho à deviner quand les gens mentaient et en avouant à voix basse et de façon inintelligible :

- Ilm'aembrassémaisgenrevitefaitmaisils'estrienpasséd'autre...

- Ar-ti-cule New-ty.

Le blond prit un profonde inspiration et déballa :

- Il m'a embrassé mais genre vite fait mais il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

- Tu vois, faire une phrase ce n'est pas si compli... Je te demande pardon ? T'as embrassé ce mec dont tu ne connaissais pas le nom ? Et un garçon ? Parce qu'on est d'accord, dans ta phrase il y a un "il" puis Thomas c'est un prénom de ga...

- Stop ! Il m'a embrassé, nuance. Et j'ai été aussi étonné que toi à propos du fait qu'un homme m'embrasse et que j'apprécie.

- Donc tu as apprécié et ne l'a pas repoussé. Dans un sens, tu l'as embrassé.

- Si tu veux, céda Newt. Sinon, t'as dit que mon père t'avait appelé ?

- Ouais, me demandant où t'étais passé. Au timbre de sa voix, j'ai vite compris qu'il savait que tu n'étais pas avec moi. Du coup j'ai dit qu'à la base tu devais venir mais que je ne savais pas où tu étais.

- T'es le meilleur, Min', souffla Newt.

Au moins, son ami n'avait pas désigné un endroit en particulier.

- Ma mère pensait que j'étais avec Sonya.

- Toujours coincée avec cette garce ? Ça fait depuis longtemps que je te dis de la quitter !

- Je sais... Mais du coup, faut que je lui fasse comprendre que j'étais loin d'être avec elle.

Minho sembla réfléchir un instant puis lui fit une mine résignée :

- La vérité, Newt.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? s'offusqua Newt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire ? Tu leur explique tranquillement et après, tu n'auras pas à te cacher pour aller le voir.

- T'es bien marrant, toi...

Newt avait du mal à admettre que Minho avait parfaitement raison et que ses arguments tenaient la route. Mais expliquer ça depuis le début, et surtout mettre à plat que ses préférences commençaient à s'élargir ne serait pas simple. Encore moins face à ses parents. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire face à sa mère qui aimait tellement Sonya après ça.

- Je vais mourir, geignit Newt.

- Minho ? résonna une voix dans le couloir.

- Nom de... Newt. Dans le placard. Tout de suite, murmura Minho assez fermement pour que le blond obéisse. Newt se faufila entre les diverses affaires de sport de Minho, refermant le placard comme il le pouvait. Minho éteint la lumière, poussa les livres à l'aveuglette et ouvrit la porte d'un air qu'il voulait fatigué.

- Avec qui tu parlais ? demanda sa mère, surprise de le voir debout si tôt.

- Je ne parlais pas. J'étais sur mon ordinateur que j'ai éteint en sursaut lorsque tu m'as appelé, bailla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais sur ton ordinateur à cette heure-ci ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, ricana-t-il.

- Je pense que tu as raison, je ne veux pas le savoir, admit sa mère en voyant l'air de son fils. Retourne dormir, Min'.

- À vos ordres !

Il referma la porte, tandis que Newt, coincé entre les vestes de son meilleur ami, se demandait vraiment quel Dieu s'acharnait contre lui pour le fiche dans des situations pareilles.

* * *

><p><em>Qui a cru que Newt allait accepter la proposition de Thomas ? Levez la main ! Si, je sais que vous y avez cru !<em>

_Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai eu un blocage à un moment mais le reste à coulé tout seul. On devrait plus voir Minho à partir de maintenant et je pense que vous avez remarqué que j'aime bien mettre Newt dans des situations pas possibles xD Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez laisser une review, ce serait adorable !_

_**D'ailleurs** ! Ce message s'adresse à ceux ayant mit cette fiction en **"follow"** et **"favorite".** Enfin, pas à ceux qui commentent régulièrement, vous, vous êtes plus géniaux que géniaux ! Non, je voudrais faire passer un message aux **autres** (si ils prennent le temps de lire...). Voir que sa fiction est mise en "favorite" et en "follow" c'est génial, mais nom de Dieu... Vous savez à quel point c'est **frustrant** que vous ne postiez pas de commentaire ? On sait que la fiction plait mais on ne sait pas **POURQUOI**. Et ça peut être pour pleins de raisons. Certains aimeront le contexte, d'autres Newt et ses problèmes, d'autres Thomas... Le pire, c'est qu'on a les pseudos de ceux qui font ça. Et vous savez à quel point c'est horrible ? Je ne pense pas que vous imaginez. On se pose des questions, on attend d'avoir une manifestation pour au final, rien. Si je pouvais empêcher ces personnes qui ne reviewent pas de faire ça, je le ferai. Parce que le moral en prend un coup plus que vous ne le pensez. Surtout quand on voit que des anonymes prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire ! Enfin... Je vais arrêter là mais j'avais besoin de dire ça. **Pour tous les autres, merci encore.**_


End file.
